That XX
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/Dimulai karena Sasuke tak sengaja menubruk tubuh seorang pemuda yang dia kenal. Karena itulah dia kembali dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah enam bulan ini berpisah dengannya. Membawanya ke kesempatan yang kedua.


**That XX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untung kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: AU/Dimulai karena Sasuke tak sengaja menubruk tubuh seorang pemuda yang dia kenal. Karena itulah dia kembali dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah enam bulan ini berpisah dengannya. Membawanya ke kesempatan yang kedua.**

**X.x.X**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang pemilik kafe—yang kebetulan teman dekatnya sendiri. Kemudian dia berlalu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar daritadi. Dia menghela napas. Inilah kenapa dia harus meninggalkan kafe itu walau baru duduk di sana selama lima belas menit. Ibunya terus-terusan meneleponnya. Oh ayolah, sekarang hari Sabtu.

"Iya, Bu. Ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha sopan. _Mood_ pemuda itu agak kurang baik hari ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan ibunya panjang lebar. Netra kelamnya sibuk memerhatikan arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang ponsel. Saking fokusnya, dia sampai tak sadar ketika berbelok di perempatan ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari.

Refleks, bungsu Uchiha itu pun menunduk. "A-ah, maaf."

Dia baru saja menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya lagi dan saat itu juga matanya tak bisa lepas dari orang yang tak sengaja dia tabrak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kedua alisnya berkerut. Hanya melihat profil belakangnya saja dia sudah tahu jelas siapa orang tersebut. Dia melirik pergelangan tangan orang tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Ke mana _bracelet_ yang seharusnya orang itu pakai? Dan apa-apaan itu? Ada seorang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya?

Selingkuh? Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sesosok bayangan gadis berambut merah menghampiri benaknya.

Tanpa sadar ponsel di genggamannya dia remas.

**X.x.X**

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke," Karin membolak-balikkan tabloid langganannya yang baru datang hari ini. "Neji selalu memakai _bracelet couple_-nya kok. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa gadis itu. Dia berada di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Seringai ledekkan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku bahkan menunda kepulanganku ke rumah dan mampir ke apartemenmu," sindir Sasuke.

Gadis berkacamata itu terdiam dan menutup tabloidnya kasar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya cepat dan menatap langsung kedua kelam yang dulu sempat membuatnya terpesona.

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang baik," bela Karin. Gadis itu mengatur napasnya yang mendadak pendek-pendek. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kau ... apa kau begitu mencintainya? Apa isi otakmu hanya ada dia? Apa sekarang kau tidak bisa menerima—"

"DIA BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU!"

Sasuke terdiam. Kedua matanya membulat. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah melihat Karin semarah ini. Apa dia mengucapkan hal yang salah? Tapi dia hanya mengutarakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat tadi sepulang dari kafe. Rupanya enam bulan berpisah dan menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain dapat membuat kepribadian gadis ini berubah, begitu pikirnya.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu balas menatap mata yang terhalangi oleh sebuah lensa tipis. "Karin, aku tidak ...," nada suaranya memelan. Tanpa sadar ucapannya terhenti.

Permata merah itu bergetar dan menunjukkan suatu perasaan yang tak dapat Sasuke tebak. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu hanya bisa berucap—

"Mungkin aku salah lihat..."

**X.x.X**

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Namun tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa melupakannya. Mengingatnya kembali membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia ingin menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Pemuda itu kesal, sangat kesal. Mantan kekasihnya itu terlalu buta untuk melihat semuanya.

Di saat dia sedang sibuk memerhatikan kameranya, pintu ruangan pribadinya terbuka pelan. Suara engsel pintu yang cukup keras berhasil membuat perhatian Uchiha bungsu itu teralihkan dari teman setianya.

Dia heran.

"Karin?"

Nama gadis itu terucap saat kedua netranya menangkap sosok yang baru membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Sasuke," gadis itu membuka mulutnya—dan suara serak terdengar jelas dari sana, "ibumu bilang kau sedang sibuk. Jadi ... maaf jika aku mengganggumu."

"A-ah ... tidak apa-apa," pemuda itu berdiri dan menuntun Karin untuk duduk di sofa di sampingnya. Kedua netranya fokus memerhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Alisnya menyatu saat melihat kantung mata gadis itu menghitam—ditambah dengan kondisi suara sang gadis Uzumaki yang menurutnya aneh. Apa gadis ini sakit? Apa Karin kurang tidur?

"Karin—"

"—maaf aku membentakmu minggu lalu," ucap gadis yang berusia sama dengannya. "Apa sekarang kau benar-benar sibuk? Tak ada waktu kosong sama sekali?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Ada. Memangnya ada apa? Kau sampai repot-repot datang kemari."

Tampak gadis itu gugup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua jarinya bertautan dan sesekali helaan napas berat terdengar darinya. Dia terlihat ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

Pemuda dingin itu mengerti. Dia menarik tubuh sang Uzumaki itu lebih dekat dengannya dan mengusap pundak gadis itu lembut. "Ceritakan."

Uzumaki Karin terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membalas.

"Hatiku hancur..."

Dua kata yang berhasil membuat likuid bening turun menghiasi pipi gadis itu. Isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke tak tahan. Dia menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Amarah menguasi dirinya. Kedua matanya memancarkan api kekesalan. Rahangnya mengeras dan satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menghajar kekasih Karin tersebut.

Dia kesal. Dia sedih.

Kenangan tiga bulan yang lalu saat Karin menceritakan padanya kalau dia sudah menemukan orang yang dia cintai. Bagaimana bahagianya gadis itu walau hanya mengingatnya, bagaimana Karin bilang kalau dia sangat mencintai orang itu dan ingin bersama orang itu selamanya, dan semua hal yang begitu membekas di otaknya. Sasuke kesal karena Karin ternyata tak ada harganya sama sekali di mata orang itu.

"Semua temanku mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." Isakannya masih belum berhenti juga. Malah bertambah keras ketika dia membuka mulutnya.

"Putus. Jangan mencintai orang itu lagi. Dia tidak pantas untukmu." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih mencintainya..."

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Andai saja Karin tahu bahwa hati pemuda itu sudah hancur dari awal.

**X.x.X**

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Dia disuruh ibunya mengantar ponsel ayahnya yang tertinggal di rumah. Pemuda itu mendengus geli. Padahal hanya dengan jentikan jari saja supir yang ayahnya suruh bisa langsung datang ke rumah dan kembali ke kantor secepat mungkin.

Dia memainkan kunci mobilnya, melemparkannya ke udara—kebiasaannya. Senyuman tipis dan membungkuk sedikit adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan ketika bertegur sapa dengan karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya ini. Sasuke bersiul, _mood_-nya bagus hari ini. Galeri miliknya sendiri sudah selesai dibangun hari ini dan bisa secepatnya dia pakai untuk pameran. Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk memamerkan hasil jepretan terbaiknya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Namun tiba-tiba siulannya berhenti, begitu pun dengan tangan yang sedari tadi memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Permata hitam itu menatap sesuatu di sebrang jalan sana penuh emosi.

Dia tertawa sinis.

"Apa-apaan itu? Mengelus kepala Karin dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya sampai membuatnya tersipu malu begitu?" Nadanya terdengar meremehkan. "Mobil mahal, baju yang bagus, restoran kelas atas ... heh jangan membuatku tertawa."

Sasuke membenarkan jaket_ baseball_-nya. Matanya tetap tak melepaskan pandangan dari kedua orang yang kini sedang berada di parkiran mobil restoran terkenal.

"Uzumaki Karin, apa kau tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang? Dia sedang memikirkan wanita lain, kau tahu," gumamnya kesal. Dia mendengus geli. "Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku punya? Aku punya semua yang orang itu punya."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia segera meninggalkan tempatnya tadi dan berjalan ke dalam kantor ayahnya. Berdiri di sana lebih lama tidak baik untuk kestabilan emosinya dan dia datang ke sini dengan tujuan lain, bukan untuk memandangi sebuah pasangan yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

_Mood_-nya hancur dalam waktu hitungan detik.

**X.x.X**

Butuh waktu sekitar satu bulan untuk menyiapkan pameran foto perdananya. Ada beberapa wartawan yang datang dan mewawancarainya—maklum, keluarganya cukup terkenal di kota ini, apalagi dulu ketika kuliah dia adalah model majalah.

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat dia kenal. Dia segera mengakhiri sesi wawancaranya dengan para kuli tinta itu dan berlari kecil menghampiri gadis yang kini mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda.

"Aku senang kau ada waktu untuk mengunjungi pameran perdanaku."

Gadis itu melompat kaget. Dia memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk, Karin?" tanya Sasuke sembari menemani gadis itu melihat-lihat foto.

"Tidak juga. Pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai kok. Naskahku baru masuk ke editor tadi pagi," jawab Karin, "dan seperti yang kau tahu. Editorku itu orang yang baik, tidak macam-macam seperti editor lainnya. Jadi aku agak tenang dan tidak terlalu terbebani."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau tidak sakit, kan? Biasanya kau suka lupa makan kalau sudah mengerjakan novel, apalagi kalau sudah mendekati _deadline_," tanya Sasuke lagi sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Gadis Uzumaki itu tertawa kecil. "Ah tidak kok. Temanku juga terkadang mengingatkanku untuk makan. Tenang saja..."

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke benar-benar menemani Karin mengelilingi galerinya ini. Dia bahkan dengan senang hati menjelaskan makna foto atau menjawab apa yang tidak dimengerti Karin. Padahal gadis itu agak cerewet jika sudah bertanya sesuatu. Mereka berkeliling dari satu sudut ke sudut lain dan Karin memerhatikan setiap foto dengan cermat sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah foto.

Dia menatap foto itu sejenak sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Apa ini aku?" Ia menunjuk foto yang dimaksud.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kuambil saat beberapa hari sebelum kita putus. Waktu itu di pusat kota, saat kau sedang menungguku datang. Bagaimana?" Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku suka," Karin tersenyum malu-malu, "bagus. Aku terlihat cantik hahaha."

Mendengar tawa gadis itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil juga.

Karena mereka sudah mengelilingi galeri ini, Uchiha itu mengajak gadisnya keluar gedung dan membawanya ke taman di samping galerinya. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

"Aku suka sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pameran pertamamu," Karin bertepuk tangan pelan. Tak lupa senyum manisnya dia pasang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangguk. "Sama-sama," Uchiha itu terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tidak baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Matamu mengatakannya. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat lelah," Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dan matanya dia arahkan pada sang gadis, "novel seperti apa yang kau buat?"

"Novelku yang biasa kok. Bukan yang aneh-aneh," Karin menjawab dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Kemudian dia meraba wajahnya dan kantung matanya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?"

"Begitulah. Aku agak khawatir. Kau benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir berlebihan."

"Ya sudah. Baguslah."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, tak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Karin sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Dua menit berlalu dan mereka berdua masih tetap diam. Karin yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan semacam ini pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku putus."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

Karin menghela napas panjang. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan ini. Aku yang memutuskannya kalau kau mau tahu."

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Karin. "Coba dari dulu begitu."

Gadis berkacamata itu cemberut. Tapi dalam hati dia tersenyum lebar.

"Andai aku bisa mengganti semua air matamu dengan kebahagiaan."

"Eh?"

Karin mengernyit heran. Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Aku akan menggantikan semua air matamu yang terbuang sia-sia karena orang itu dengan kebahagiaan yang aku ciptakan untukmu."

Untuk sesaat Karin merasa terharu. Pembuluh vena di wajahnya melebar dan membuatnya semakin manis. Dia tersenyum.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," canda Karin sembari menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya. Dia tersenyum geli.

Mereka berdua kini sama-sama memandang ke depan.

"Memangnya kau mengizinkan aku kembali ke kehidupanmu? Apa kau sekarang bisa melihatku? Hanya melihatku seorang dan bukannya orang lain?"

Saat itu juga senyum Karin menghilang. Dia terlalu kaget mendapat pertanyaan itu, dari mantan kekasihnya pula. Gadis Uzumaki itu menoleh ke samping. Sasuke masih menatap ke depan dan tak menoleh bahkan hanya sekadar meliriknya sedikit pun.

Gadis berumur 26 tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Serius?"

Sasuke kini menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku hanya memintanya—kau tolak juga tak apa-apa, itu terserah padamu."

Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya menatap langsung permata merah yang masih dia sukai sampai sekarang.

"Maukah kau hanya melihatku saja? Sama seperti kisah kita yang lalu?"

Karin terdiam. Namun, bibirnya bergetar mendengar kata-kata itu. Netranya menatap permata hitam yang selalu memerhatikannya dari dulu. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia mengangguk.

"Iya. Tapi sebelumnya tolong aku. Perasaan menyedihkan ini ... bantu aku untuk menghilangkannya..."

Detik berikutnya, tubuh gadis itu sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang Uchiha. Karin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh pemuda itu. Entah kenapa dia begitu merindukan pelukan ini.

Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Iya..."

**Owari**

Terinspirasi dari G-Dragon – That XX (sumpah dalem banget liriknya).

Diketik setelah Chatting. Another SasuKarin. Dipersembahkan bagi semua pengapal SasuKarin.


End file.
